A break from reality
by uleftamarkonmyheart
Summary: Brenda's back in town and convinces Robin to go on a monthlong trip with her. Some scrubs later on. Sorry, suck at summaries


Robin Scorpio took a deep breath and sighed. She was very well aware of a certain male surgeon staring at her from across the room but paid no mind to his antics. Instead, she focused her attention on the woman in front of her. It had been long, too long, since she had spoken in person to her best friend.

"So, how's Randall?" Robin asked. Brenda Barrett laughed.

"I wouldn't know. It's Nicoli now."

Robin shook her head, a smile forming. "Where was I when you made this man-change?" she asked.

Brenda shrugged, laughing again. "In a lab developing life-saving drugs?" she teased.

Robin hit her friend playfully on the shoulder. "And I suppose you were doing much more productive things with Nicoli."

Brenda have Robin a wide grin and wiggled her eyebrows. "You have no idea how productive."

Robin covered her face. "I never should have asked."

"You're right. You shouldn't have." Brenda laughed. She looked over Robin shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Hey, Rob. That guy's been staring at you since we got here." Brenda commented. Robin didn't even have to turn around to see who she was talking about.

"Yeah, I know. That's Patrick Drake."

Brenda's head snapped back to stare at her sister.

"_That's_ Patrick Drake? The playboy?"

Robin toyed with her straw and sighed, nodding. "Yep. That's him."

"Well," Brenda began, glancing quickly at Dr. Drake again. "For a 'playboy', he looks pretty hung up on you."

Robin rolled her eyes. "That's all part of his 'get in my pants' act."

Brenda studied her friend. "Well, someone had better get that guy an agent. I wonder how big he'll make it in Hollywood? Patrick Dempsey's got nothing on him!" Brenda giggled.

Robin couldn't help but smile and laugh along. "I swear that must be his favorite show. Probably because of the girl that plays Izzy."

"I bet he's got a total crush on her."

Robin laughed again. This is what she was missing, she decided. Laid back conversations with the girl who knew her best.

"And a poster of her in his room. 'Patrick and Izzy forever' written all over his notebooks." Robin giggled.

Brenda touched Robin's hand. "Okay, Robin. I've got a question for you. How would you feel about going on a little trip with me?"

"To where?" Robin asked suspiciously. None of Brenda's 'little trips' turned out little.

"Well, I was thinking Hawaii, then Jamaica, the Bahamas, then Fiji." Brenda grinned.

"I-"

"Okay, before you say anything," Brenda interrupted, "I talked to Alan. He said you deserved a break and agreed that you could take the time off."

"How long would we be gone for?" Robin asked, biting her lip.

"Oh, a week in each of Hawaii, Jamaica and the Bahamas, and another week in Fiji."

Robin's eyes popped out. "That's a month! Alan said it was okay?" she asked incredulously.

Brenda nodded. "It took a tiny bit of convincing, but, as I said, he said you deserved a vacation. And what better way to spend it on the most gorgeous islands in the world?"

Robin grinned. "Okay."

Brenda jumped out of her seat. "Yes!" she yelled.

"Down, girl." Robin laughed. "Let's not pull out the parade floats."

"Sorry," Brenda said, retaking her seat.

"Okay, so I'm guessing we'll have to go shopping for new clothes for you. I'd hate to say it, but I'm not sure they allow sensible shoes and lab coats on the beach."

Robin's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Actually, I was just thinking of wearing hospital scrubs."

Brenda chuckled. "But, in all seriousness, we need to get you at _least _two bikinis, shorts, miniskirts, tank and halter tops--"

"Brenda. Brenda! You're making me feel like we're back in high school planning a 'mall makeover' trip."

"Exactly." Brenda nodded, pulling out her cellphone.

She punched in a few numbers and held the phone to her ear. "Hi," she said into the phone. "I'm calling to say that Robin Scorpio will not be able to come into work today. There's been an emergency."

Robin's eyes widened. "Brenda!" she hissed, reaching for her phone. "What are you doing? I _have_ to go in today!"

Brenda held up a finger, asked whoever was on the other end to hold on and covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "No, you do not, Robin. Today, we're going shopping whether you want to or not. Are we clear?" She put the phone back to her ear. She listened for a moment.

"Okay. Yep. I'm sure it will be. Yep. Okay. Bye." She flipped the phone shut.

Robin buried her face in her hands. "I can not believe you just did that."

"You'd better believe it, honey. I just did. Now, we'll stop at your place and raid your closet, see what we'll actually need to buy. Leave your pager at your apartment. Let's go."

Brenda stood up, pulling her by the arm.

She dragged Robin away from the counter and they walked out of Kelly's together.


End file.
